A number of U.S. patents relate to emergency signal devices. These U.S. patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,917 to McPherson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,490 to Murray; U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,157 to Schwartz; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,325 to Cocker. These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention.